1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to yaw stability control systems, and more particularly relates to a control algorithm for such systems.
2. Background Information
Yaw stability control (“YSC”) systems have been established in the automotive industry as a safety/performance feature on vehicles. YSC generally prevents the vehicle from under-steering or over-steering in a handling maneuver, for example, during lane changes and salom maneuvers, particularly on low friction surfaces. YSC also helps the driver maintain yaw stability of the vehicle in a high G handling maneuver. The effectiveness of these systems varies widely depending on the system design, road conditions, and driver's response. Most of these systems are based on empirical data and are heavily dependent on experimental testing.